


Bruised Cheeks And Milkshakes

by minyoongurt



Series: My Aurora [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Changbin best babysitter, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Fluff, M/M, Milkshakes, Seonghwa centric, Seongjoong as parents, Yeosang centric, Yeosang is a troublemaker, Yeosang loves Seonghwa, some kid calls seonghwa a whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongurt/pseuds/minyoongurt
Summary: Seonghwa's afternoon nap is interrupted by a phone call from the kids' principal, turns out Yeosang had gotten himself into a fight. Momhwa to the rescue.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: My Aurora [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623070
Comments: 17
Kudos: 333





	Bruised Cheeks And Milkshakes

**Author's Note:**

> People wanted more of family ateez so I'm here to provide!
> 
> Thank you for all the positive feedback on the first fic in the series!
> 
> *no proofread*

The TV murmured in the background of Seonghwa’s dreams as he took an afternoon nap on the couch in the living room. Jongho was knocked out in his pack-and-play, Wooyoung was asleep on his mother’s chest, and Mingi was draped over his mother’s legs, also asleep. They had gotten home from the park about half an hour ago. After an hour of playing and running around, they were all worn out. Hongjoong was at work, being one of the best graphic designers in Korea was a lot of hard work and it took a lot of time. Seonghwa had the not-so-luxurious life of a stay at home mother. He loved his children, but it was tiring. 

Seonghwa was woken up by his phone ringing on the coffee table. He furrowed his brows and rubbed his eyes before reaching for the phone. He looked at the caller ID, frowning deeper.

“Hello?” He answered, holding the phone up to his ear. He ran his free hand up and down Wooyoung’s back, hoping to keep the little boy asleep.

“Hello, is this Kim Seonghwa? Kim Yeosang’s guardian?” 

Seonghwa had to hold back a groan. He couldn’t even imagine what could have happened this time. “Yes, this is him.” He said, slowly sitting up and keeping his arm under Wooyoung’s bottom.

“Hello, Mr. Kim. I’m Principal Jeong, I’m going to need you to come in for a conference concerning your son’s recent behavior.”

Seonghwa brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He shouldn’t be surprised, of course Yeosang got himself in trouble. The little boy had far too much spite and attitude in his body, even if he was nothing but sweet to Senghwa and Hongjoong. 

“I’ll be right there.” He told the man on the other line before hanging up.

He put his phone down and used his now free arm to reach down and scoop up Mingi. He carried the two four-year-olds upstairs to their room, tucking them in to their respective bunks. He gave them both a kiss on the cheek before making his way back downstairs. He grabbed his phone again, sending a quick text to Changbin, the college student that lived with his parents next door, and asked if he could come monitor the kids until he got back. With confirmation that Changbin was available, Seonghwa put on his coat and shoes. He checked on Jongho, the baby still passed out in his pack-and-play. He figured he could leave the baby there, there was no use in moving him and risking waking him up when he was perfectly safe there. 

Seonghwa grabbed his car keys when he heard a knock on the door, shoving them into his pocket. He took one last look at his youngest before going to let Changbin in.

“Thank you for coming on such short notice. Sangie got in trouble at school again and I can’t take all the kids.” He explained, letting the teenager in.

“It’s fine. You guys have wifi and I love your kids, so it’s cool.” Changbin said with a shrug, going to put his laptop down on the kitchen counter and taking a seat at one of the barstools. 

“All three of them are asleep, you know where everything is if they need something. Thank you, Bin.” The mother said before he left, quietly closing the door behind him. 

Seonghwa rushed to his car, sliding into the driver's seat. He called Hongjoong before he left, putting the phone on speaker and into one of his cupholders. When his husband picked up he felt himself relax a bit.

“Is everything alright, Honey?” Hongjoong asked upon answering, worry prominent in his voice. He didn’t get random calls from Hwa unless something was wrong.

“I don’t know. Yeosang got in trouble at school and I’m going to meet with the principal. Changbin is watching the other kids right now.” He explained, pulling out of the driveway and into the street. 

The other line was quiet for a few moments before Hongjoong sighed. “Do you want me to come too?” He asked, shifting of papers and the sound of pencils rolling across a surface echoing in the background.

Seonghwa shook his head, even if his husband couldn’t see it. “No, I can handle it. I’m going to try to talk with Yeosang about it over a milkshake or something. Maybe he’ll open up.” He shrugged, frowning deeper as he neared the elementary school. “Alright, babe, I’ll call you once it’s over and tell you what happened.” 

“Alright, honey, I love you.”

“Love you too, Joong.” He breathed out, sighing when he heard the call end. 

Seonghwa pulled into one of the visitor parking spots, turning off the engine and unbuckling himself. He put his phone into his pocket before getting out of the car. He made his way into the school, politely greeting the woman at the front desk before he went back to the principal’s office. He had been there a few times, most if not all for Yeosang.

He knocked on the door, opening it and stepping inside when a voice permitted him entry. Seonghwa closed the door behind him and took a seat next to Yeosang, the little boy slumped in his seat with his arms crossed and his eyes trained on his lap. He looked over at his son, noticing the bruise forming on the child’s cheek. He sighed, looking at the principal.

“What happened to my kid?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

The principal sighed, folding his arms over his desk as he looked at the parent. “Yeosang started a fight during recess today, punched a kid right in the face.” He sighed. “Thankfully the child wasn’t seriously injured, but they both got a few hits in.” He unfolded his arms and picked up a few papers, looking them over. “We don’t have many options to consider, but it’s very likely he will be suspended.” 

Seonghwa sighed deeply, leaning his head back and pinched the space between his brows while squeezing his eyes shut. This was not what he expected to have to deal with. He was expecting maybe a homesick child mid-tantrum, but not this. 

“But he started it!” Yeosang suddenly exclaimed, sitting up abruptly. “He called Mom a bad word and I had to make him take it back!” 

Seonghwa lifted his head, looking at the principal. They exchanged an unsure gaze. He turned to his son, hunching a little to be on his level. “What’d he call me, Buddy?” He asked in a gentle voice, placing his hand on Yeosang’s cheek.

The child leaned his cheek into his mother’s hand. He motioned for Seonghwa to come closer, and thankfully he did. Yeosang leaned up so he was closer to his mother’s ear. 

“Called you a whore…” He mumbled, leaning back looking at Seonghwa with teary puppy eyes. 

Seonghwa leaned back, looking at Yeosang. He sighed, picking the child up from under his arms and placing him on his lap. He kept his arms draped around Yeosang as he looked back at the principal. “Supposedly the other child called me a whore, Sang was only standing up for me.” He breathed out. “Please don’t suspend him. We'll work out his aggressive behavior at home where I know he feels safe.”

The principal sighed, looking at the mother and son. “One more disturbance and he’s being suspended. He’s off the hook this time.” He gave Seonghwa a sympathetic smile. “He’s free to go.”

Seonghwa nodded, standing up with Yeosang in his arms and grabbing the child’s backpack. He slung the backpack over one shoulder while keeping both arms under and around Yeosang. The boy laid his head on the man’s shoulder and clung to him tightly. 

“Do we have to get Yunnie and Sannie?” 

Seonghwa glanced at his little boy as he left the school. “No, baby, we’ll pick them up later. Right now it’s just us time, okay?” He placed a kiss on Yeosang’s forehead. 

He carried Yeosang out to the car, opening the back door and helping his son into his carseat. He buckled him in and made sure the seatbelt was secure before putting the backpack on the car floor and shutting the door. He got into the driver’s seat and buckled himself in.

“How does a milkshake sound, Sangie?” Seonghwa asked with a smile as he angled the mirror so he could see the child in the backseat.

A little smile grew on Yeosang’s face as he nodded.

♡♡♡ 

“Mom,” Yeosang said from across the table, staring at his basket of chicken nuggets and fries. 

They had stopped at a little diner the family frequented often, although instead of eight it was just the two of them.

Seonghwa hummed, putting down his milkshake and looking at his son with an arched brow.

“You’re not...you’re not a whore...are you?” He whispered, giving his mother puppy eyes.

Seonghwa let out a small laugh, shaking his head. He knew he should stop letting Yeosang say such a word, just so Hongjoong wouldn’t lose his shit. “No, Buddy, I’m no such thing. I’m your Mama, that’s all I am.” He said with a gentle smile. “Now, you have to promise not to say that word anymore. It’s very disrespectful and we both know Dad won’t be happy if he hears you saying that.”

Yeosang nodded and picked up his chocolate milkshake, taking a big sip. He put down the glass, now sporting a milkshake mustache. He smiled widely at his mother, a little giggle bubbling up from him.

Seonghwa smiled lovingly and took another sip of his own drink, also gaining a milkshake mustache. “We’re twins now, aren’t we, Buddy?” He cooed, stealing one of his son’s chicken nuggets. 

Yeosang nodded, swinging his legs happily. His day had taken a surprising turn for the better. Now he was having lunch with Mom, just Mom, none of his siblings to take the attention away from him. He usually didn’t get time along with either of his parents, but he was cherishing every second of this.

“Mom?”

“What’s up, Kiddo?”

Yeosang shifted in his seat, sitting up on his knees. “You’re the best mom in the whole wide universe.” He said quietly. 

Seonghwa smiled lovingly, his heart swelling. “And you’re the best Yeosangie in the whole wide universe.” He said sweetly. “I will love you no matter what, Buddy.”

The smile on his son’s face was enough to let him know he was just as loved by the little boy.


End file.
